


Busenfeinde

by Squickqueen



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen, Streber und Idioten, ich präsentiere: Ein klassisches Geplänkel in Bullworth-Manier!Werden Sie Zeuge der verbalen Auseinandersetzung zweier eindrucksvoller Persönlichkeiten.In der blauen Ecke: Karottenkopf Jimmy Hopkins, Herr über die Blumengärten!In der grünen Ecke: Soziopath Gary Smith, der diabolische Pillenverweigerer!Und dazwischen, wie stets, das arme Hascherl Pete Kowalski.Möge der bessere Halbstarke gewinnen!





	Busenfeinde

Jeder auf der Bullworth Academy wusste, dass Jimmy Hopkins bi war. Der bullige, etwas zu kurz geratene, Rotschopf machte auch kein Geheimnis daraus.

Gary Smith, seines Zeichens psychotischer Megalomane der altehrwürdigen Academy, lag bäuchlings auf dem Dach der Garage, dem Herzstück des Greaser-Territoriums.

Aufmerksam blickte der Jugendliche durch ein Fernglas und biss dann und wann in einen Apfel. Äpfel, so hatte er irgendwo gehört, ließen einen noch mehr wie ein Arschloch aussehen, und Gary war felsenfest dazu entschlossen, seinem Ruf als irrer Größenwahnsinniger gerecht zu werden.

Die Doppelläufe seines Fernglases waren auf einen rothaarigen Gartenzwerg gerichtet, eben der eingangs erwähnte Jimmy Hopkins. Gerade knutschte er heftigst mit Trent herum, einem furchtbaren 08/15 Schlägertyp, der zu blöd war, sich die eigenen Schuhe zu binden.

Gary schnaubte und biss in den Apfel, dass der Saft nur so spritzte. Das Fernglas wäre noch nicht einmal nötig gewesen. Die beiden Turteltäubchen knutschten auf offener Straße, während rechts und links Schüler, Schülerinnen und Präfekten an ihnen vorbeiflossen und sich noch nicht einmal nach ihnen umdrehten.

Jimmy einen Strick aus seiner sexuellen Verwirrung zu drehen war vergebliche Liebesmühe, beschloss Gary und setzte sich auf. Kurz kaute er auf dem Ende seines Bleistifts, ehe er _Jimmy ist ne Schwuchtel, ha-ha!_ von seiner Liste strich. Damit konnte er den Neuling nicht kleinkriegen. Petey ja, aber der Abschaum hier? Kümmerte sich einen Dreck um Konventionen!

Gary setzte das Fernglas wiederum an die Augen.

Sieh an! Die Dinge wurden ja doch noch interessant. Allen schien das Geknutsche doch nicht zu gefallen. Angie, die alte Schreckschraube, steuerte wutentbrannt auf Jimmy und Trent zu.

_KLATSCH!_

Schon bekam Trent die Ohrfeige seines Lebens. Gary grinste schadenfroh. Mädchen wurden zu rabiaten Furien, wenn es um die Liebe ging. Oder Küsse. Oder Hormone. Man wusste bei den Schnepfen ja nie so genau.

Aber es wurde noch besser!

Wie bei den alten Griechen entfaltete sich das Drama vor Garys Augen Schicht für Schicht.

Loverboy Jimmy Hopkins war ebenfalls eine rabiate Schnepfe, die ihr Eigentum gegen Angriffe von Außen schützte. Schon fand sich Angie mit den Beinen zappelnd im Mülleimer wieder. Sie kreischte aus Leibeskräften, was sofort einen der Präfekten auf den Plan rief. Und die verstanden keinen Spaß, wenn es um Gewalt gegen Mädchen ging.

Jimmy nahm die Beine in die Hand und schoss über den Platz wie eine gezündete Rakete, den Präfekten dicht auf den Fersen.

Hämisch gackernd schmauste Gary den Rest seines Apfels, warf den Apfelbutzen dem bedauernswerten Pete unten auf der Straße an den Kopf und schwang sich anschließend über die Leiter nach unten, um seinem persönlichen Prügelknaben das Leben schwer zu machen.

~*~

Jimmy Hopkins war nicht nur sexuell megaverwirrt, er hatte auch noch einen merkwürdigen Geschmack. Davon war zumindest Gary überzeugt, als er am Nachmittag desselben Tages dem rothaarigen Giftzwerg ein weiteres Mal begegnete. Gary trat eben aus der Jungentoilette und erwischte Jimmy und Eunice, wie sie heftig knutschten. Überhaupt schien Hopkins unter Knutscheritis zu leiden. Oder er war einfach spitz wie ein Cockerspaniel.

Eunice war ein stämmiges Mädchen und überragte Jimmy um gut eine Haupteslänge. Wenn sie wollte, könnte sie die kleine Jimmy-Wanze alleine mit ihrem Gewicht zerquetschen. Im Moment war sich Gary auch nicht ganz sicher, ob es wirklich ein Kuss war, oder doch ein Mordversuch. Er verzog das Gesicht in Abscheu und brüllte: „Urgh, das ist ja abartig!“

In einer alles sagenden Geste steckte sich Gary den Finger in den Rachen und gab Würggeräusche von sich.

„Macht das da, wo unbedarfte Schüler euer Geschlabber nicht mit ansehen müssen!“

Jimmy wand sich aus Eunices Umklammerung.

„Halt die Klappe, Gary!“

Eunice kümmerte sich nicht weiter um Garys bösartige Worte, sondern stapfte glücklich davon. Unter ihren Arm hatte sie eine Pralinenschachtel geklemmt.

„Oh je, habe ich dir jetzt die Tour vermasselt, Jimmy-Boy?“

„Blödsinn!“

Jimmy rammte die Fäuste in die Taschen seiner Jeans. Leicht vorübergebeugt schlurfte er Richtung Ausgang. Er wollte nicht länger im Schulgebäude verbringen als nötig.

„Irgend so ’n Schwachmat hat Eunice die Schokolade geklaut. Für ’n paar Kröten hab ich sie ihr zurückgebracht. Konnt ja nicht ahnen, dass sie sich wie Godzilla auf mich stürzt.“

Wurde der Volltrottel etwa gerade rot unter seinen Sommersprossen? Wie niedlich!

Jovial legte Gary dem anderen Jungen seinen Arm um die Schultern.

„Jimmy-Boy, du musst noch viel über die Liebe und Mädchen lernen.“

„Liebe, so ein Quatsch!“

Jimmy stieß Garys Arm von sich, hauptsächlich deshalb, weil es sich so schlecht lief.

„Ich will rumknutschen, keine Freundin.“

„Herpesalarm!“

„Halt die Klappe, Gary!“

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut! Sind wir aber empfindlich heute, Hopkins. Haben wir etwa unsere Tage?“

„Weiß nicht, wie es um _deine_ Tage steht, Gary!“

Ein breites Grinsen zierte Garys Gesicht. Gefechte mit dem abgebrochenen Testosteronopfer machten den langweiligen Alltag auf der Bullworth Academy einigermaßen erträglich.

„Tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Überhaupt … Mädchen, wie dumm von mir. Ich meine natürlich _Lover_. Nur ein gut gemeinter Rat, Hopkins, weil ich dich gut leiden kann: Trent gehört zum Bodensatz der Gesellschaft. Der ist zu schäbig für einen aufstrebenden Gartenzwerg wie dich. Du solltest dir was Niedliches suchen. Wie Petey, hier!“

Der schüchternste Junge der gesamten Bullworth Academy quiekte erschrocken, als ihn Gary in den Hintern kniff. Bücher, Hefte, Federmäppchen, alles verteilte sich klappernd auf dem Boden.

Lachend nahm Gary Pete in den Schwitzkasten.

„Gaaaryyy“, wimmerte Pete und versuchte sich zu befreien. „Lass mich looos!“

Gary lachte nur und quetschte den armen Jungen zwischen sich und Jimmy ein.

„Hör auf zu flennen, Petey! Sei mir dankbar, ich mach gerade deine feuchtesten Träume wahr!“

„Wa … was?“

„Sex mit uns beiden Hübschen, davon träumst du doch nachts in deinem Bettchen.“

Haha! Wie Hopkins sofort auf Abstand ging. Köstlich!

„Du bist so ein Idiot, Gary. Lass mich los!“ Pete stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den größeren Jungen. Vergeblich.

„Das tut weh!“

„Lass ihn doch einfach laufen. Du bist ein widerlicher Drecksack, Gary“, murrte Jimmy, dem das Theater lästig war.

„Ach, bin ich das?“, flötete Gary. Er tätschelte Petes Kopf und fuhr beiläufig mit dem Finger über dessen Ohrmuschel. Petey wand sich jetzt wie ein Fisch, aber auch das half ihm nichts gegen den stählernen Griff, in dem er steckte.

„Jimmy … Hilfe? Bitte?“

„Ja, James! Komm schon, rette das kleine Miststück. Vielleicht bekommst du als Dank auch einen Kuss. Du knutscht doch so gern.“

Okay, er war definitiv zu weit gegangen, dachte sich Gary benommen, als er sich plötzlich mit klingelnden Ohren auf dem Boden wiederfand. Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Ach, deshalb. Hopkins saß rücklings auf ihm und hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt. Die andere Hand hielt der Volltrottel, zur Faust geballt, erhoben.

„Oho! Lusche Hopkins zeigt seine Krallen. Was denn, mein _Freund_ , stehst du etwa mehr auf böse Jungs?“ Gary leckte sich mit der Zunge das Blut von seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe.

„Halt die Klapp, Gary!“

Sie funkelten sich an.

Zwei starke Persönlichkeiten, keiner gewillt, sich in der Schlacht zu ergeben, die sie mit ihren Blicken ausfochten.

„Schlitzäugiger Mongo“, dachte Gary.

„Größenwahnsinniger Psycho“, dachte Jimmy.

_Karottenkopf!_

          _Instabiler Schwachkopf!_

_Gartenzwerg!_

_Geisteskranker Schläger!_

_Was sind das, Sommersprossen oder Fliegendreck?_

_Wenn ich diese arrogante Fresse sehe, muss ich kotzen!_

_Verdammt, klebt da etwa ein Rest von Angies Lippenstift in seinem Mundwinkel? Erbärmlich!_

_Wer hatte die glorreiche Idee, den Irren auf die Menschheit loszulassen? Der gehört in die Klapse!_

_Vielleicht ist es auch Trents Lippenstift!_

_Wie er schon wieder grinst. Freak!_

_Schöne Lippen hat er ja. Kann verstehen, dass ihn die Schnepfen küssen wollen._

_Sein Gesicht hat ja was. Interessanter als Trent ist er auf alle Fälle._

_Zupacken kann er auch._

_Weniger Akne, und der Cut über seinem Auge!_

_Ob er die Sommersprossen überall hat?_

_Ob ich ihm einen Strauß Blumen schenken soll?_

  
Pete atmete überrascht auf, als Jimmy die Faust sinken ließ und aufstand. Das Blickduell hatte nur Sekunden angedauert, dennoch keuchten beide Kontrahenten, als hätten sie einen Faustkampf hinter sich.

Gary stand ebenfalls auf und klopfte sich die Hose ab.

„Tut mir leid, tut mir leid. War nur ein Spaß. Konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du so eine Trauerkloß bist, Hopkins!“ Gary hob abwehrend die Hände und grinste spöttisch über das ganze Gesicht.

„Leck mich, Gary!“

„Liebend gern!“

Schweigen.

„Mein Zimmer?“

„Heute Nacht?“

„Einverstanden!“

Breitbeinig stapften sie in die entgegengesetzten Richtungen davon, als hätten sie beide einen großen Sieg errungen.

Zurück ließen sie einen leise wimmernden Pete.

 

~Ende~


End file.
